


Running into you

by harrysonlyangela



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Baker Harry, Clumsy Harry, Cute Harry, Fluff, M/M, Shy Louis, Strangers to Lovers, University Student Louis, Zayn Malik & Louis Tomlinson Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysonlyangela/pseuds/harrysonlyangela
Summary: Louis moves to London and the tall boy with curly hair and green eyes keeps running into him - literally.





	1. Chapter One

“Oh sweetheart, I really wish you hadn’t chosen to go so far,” Jay sighed holding her sons face in her hands while she tried to keep her tears at bay.

Louis huffed, “London isn’t even that far, you’re making it seem as if I’m leaving for Africa or something.” She was right though, it was just a few hours away, but as she hugged him in the train station, he did wonder why he thought this was a good idea. He’d lived without her for a year in uni, so this wasn’t anything new, but somehow this felt more final. He took a deep breath, pulled back from the embrace, and allowed his mother to kiss his cheeks one last time before he gathered his suitcases and headed to his train.  
He was excited, even though he could still feel the niggling sense of nervousness deep in the pit of his stomach. He tried to ignore it and went to sleep, hoping that the next time he woke up, he’d be in London. Louis had always dreamed of moving there, and finally he had found an opportunity. He’d received a partial scholarship from Queen Mary University of London to complete his master’s degree in English, and he’d also found a part time job to help support himself as his mum was already so busy with his younger siblings. He was all set to move into the newly developed postgraduate accommodation, and his mind drifted to all the things that could happen, while the motion of the train kept him asleep.

***

The train trip was a blur of sleep and being woken by his empty stomach, but now Louis was wide awake as they arrived at his destination. He practically jumped out of his seat with excitement, and rushed to gather all of his things before finding the directions to his accommodation on his phone. Once Louis had arrived, he just stood outside staring at the sleek, modern building in front of him, double checking his phone to be sure he was at the right place. He broke out of his awestruck daze, pocketed his phone, and lifted his suitcases to head inside. Before he had taken a single step, something slammed into his right side, and his backpack fell off of his shoulder.  
“Shit, I’m so sorry mate, wasn’t looking where I was going,” a deep, sheepish voice said as Louis was swinging his backpack back onto his shoulder.  
“s’alright, no harm done,” Louis said quietly, not looking up at the stranger. Louis felt his face heat, he was painfully shy, and tried to avoid moments like these at all costs.  
“Alright then, I uh, I’ll see you around then, I guess.” Louis glanced at the boy’s face as he lifted his hand in a goodbye wave. He was tall, and had a baker boy hat on his head. The stranger smiled as he walked backwards, and Louis only just caught the striking green in his eyes before he was turning on his heels and rushing away.  
Well then, Louis thought. He took a deep breath, and shook his head to refocus, and tried to push the encounter out of his mind. He gave the building one last look, and headed inside, taking in the posh décor, and the modern look of the place before heading to the reception desk.

“Hello, welcome to Ambition Point,” the person behind the counter greeted with a smile. Louis noted that he looked like a puppy. Louis had to stand on his toes to look over the counter that separated the two, and he smiled back at the boy.

“Hi, um, my name is Louis, uh Tomlinson, I’m supposed to be moving in here, I think?” 

“Ahh, I remember seeing a Louis on the list. My name is Liam by the way, I’m also a student, I’m just helping out while all the newbies get settled.” Liam looked up briefly from his computer screen to smile at Louis, obviously sensing how uncomfortable he was. “Here you are! You’ll be on floor 4, let me just text Niall to show you to your room.” Louis rocked back on his heels as he waited for the boy to finish, wishing he’d let his mum come with so she could do the talking. “Right, so Niall is on his way down, he’ll show you around and explain all the rules, and then you can get all settled in”, he said with a smile, “I’m sure you’ll love it here.” 

Louis did not feel reassured. Liam chattered on about all the great things about the university, and all the things that students could get up to in the area, while Louis just nodded along and laughed when he needed to. After what felt like hours of awkwardness for Louis, but was probably only a few minutes, Liam pointed out Niall behind him.  
“Alright, Payno?” he nodded toward Liam, “and you must be Tomlinson, a pleasure to meet you, I’m Niall!” The boy had an obviously Irish accent and he seemed naturally friendly as he held out his hand to shake. Louis reached out too, and shook the boy’s hand shyly. “Let’s show you around, see ya later Payno!”

Niall took him on a whirlwind of a tour that included the laundry room, the dining hall, and the communal bathrooms, while explaining all the rules. “And this is our floor, all the shit you need to clean your room is in here,” he pointed to a door on his left, “and your room is number 428, next to Styles, he moved in this morning.” Niall unlocked the door and gave him a tour of the room, while babbling on about rules.

“Thanks for the tour,” Louis said quietly, his backpack slipping off his shoulder and onto the bed after Niall had finished his rehearsed speech.

“No problem mate, and if you need anything, I’m just down the hall” Niall gave him a brilliant smile before waving a goodbye and strolling in the direction of his own room.  
Louis breathed out a breath of relief as he was finally left alone. He looked around at his new room one last time before he settled on the floor in front of his suitcases and began to unpack, making a mental note to call his mother before he went to bed. 

This is home for now, Louis thought as he placed the picture frame of his family right next to his bed.


	2. Chapter two

Louis’ first week was orientation week, filled with speeches from the deans, lecturers and house wardens, as well as numerous tours around campus given by Niall, Liam, or one of the girls from their sister residences. Although the first couple of days were spent alone, Louis eventually made a friend named Zayn, who was studying art and lived in the floor below Louis. They ate meals together in the dining hall, and found that they had quite a lot in common after they were both comfortable enough to open up to each other. Louis was feeling optimistic now that he knew someone that wasn’t working for the house. His mother was also ecstatic that he wasn’t just keeping to himself.

On their last day of orientation, a Friday, Zayn and Louis were in the queue at the dining hall to get their meals and Louis was talking animatedly about his gap year while Zayn listened intently, adding in teasing comments.

“Yeah, so it was my job to get the eggs from the chicken coop, but I hate chickens so – “

“Fuck, I’m so sorry” a familiar voice said as Louis stared down at his shirt which was now covered in water. “Oh gosh, it’s you, wow I keep running into you” the guy said regretfully as he took in the mess he’d made of Louis. When Louis looked up he saw that it was the guy who had bumped into him on the first day, but he didn’t have his hat on, and his curls framed his face. 

“It’s uh, it’s fine” Louis smiled tightly, just wanting to disappear while Zayn tried to stifle his giggles beside him.

“I’m Harry by the way, and I’m really sorry about your shirt, and about the other day, I can make it up to you if you’d like, I can get you a new shirt or –“

“It’s really okay Harry,” Louis interrupted the boy’s rambling, “don’t worry about it.” Louis gave the boy one last smile before moving on in the line and getting his food. 

“Well that was fun to watch” Zayn said, clearly amused by the situation. Louis just shot him an unimpressed look, grabbing extra paper towels to try and do something with his wet shirt.

***

That evening, Louis was lying on his bed reading one of the prescribed novels for one of his modules when someone began furiously knocking on his door. Louis found a very excited Niall on the other side and was slightly confused as to what was going on.

“Tommo! Do you mind if I call you that? Anyway, a few of the lads are heading out for a pint, thought I would invite some ya to join us, what d’ya think?”  
“Uh, I don’t really feel like it, but thank you for –“

“Oh come off it, it’s just a couple of drinks, and I know yer friend Zayn is coming, I think Liam fancies him. And some of the ladies are coming, I know that girl Eleanor was checkin you out at dinner” Niall winked to add emphasis. Louis hadn’t been out for so long, and he hardly knew anyone here, but maybe this could be an opportunity to make more friends? “I’ll let ya think about it.” Niall said, obviously seeing that he’d at least made Louis question his initial no.

Louis had just sat down on his bed again when another knock sounded at his door, only this time it was Zayn, who looked particularly good in his black skinnies and denim jacket.  
“You have to come out, I will not take no for an answer,” was all he said. Louis just let out an exasperated huff and dramatically collapsed onto his bed, leaving the door open for Zayn. “Harry will be there too ya know, and when I passed him on the stairs he asked whether you’d be there.”

Louis looked up at Zayn confusedly, unsure of what he was suggesting. “What, does he want to spill his beer on me this time or something?” Louis mocked, and Zayn giggled. “I don’t know why you, and Niall too for that matter, think that telling me that fit people will be there will change my mind.”

“So you admit it then, you think Harry is fit?” Zayn said excitedly, eyebrows wagging.

“I’m not blind, he is, objectively, very handsome and I can appreciate that. I would appreciate it more if he wasn’t always bumping into me.” Zayn just laughed at that, and was about to add something when Louis interrupted, “I will go IF, and only if – I can go as I am,” Louis proposed, sweeping his hands down his body that was clad in his favourite Adidas tracksuit. Zayn rolled his eyes, and got up rifle through Louis’ closet.

“Alright, I can deal with your laziness, as long as you wear the denim jacket too.” Louis sat up on his bed to inspect what Zayn had found, and then shrugged, holding his hand out to take the item.

“What time are we meant to be leaving anyway?” Louis asked, slipping into the jacket. It was warm and cozy, and it made him look less like he was going to bed or to gym. Zayn looked him up and down, and gave him a thumbs-up in approval.

“Liam said they’re leaving at ten, which is in like ten minutes, but he gave me the address if we wanted to head out later.”

“The sooner we go, the sooner we come back!” Louis remarked, grabbing his phone, wallet, and keys from beside his bed. The two of them chatted quietly on their way down to the ground floor, trying to keep their loud laughter as quiet as possible in case anyone was sleeping or studying. There was a large group already waiting in the common room, and Louis recognised Jade and Leigh Ann who were both doing the same course as him, and a few other people that had come to speak to Zayn at the dining hall. 

“We’re just waiting on Grimmy, he takes forever to do his hair,” Liam told them, smile especially warm when he looked at Zayn. 

“Oi, Payne, at least I have hair!” announced a boy with a very high quiff, who had just entered the room. “I’m Nicholas Grimshaw, Nick for short, Grimmy for medium. I’m doing journalism, which is much more interesting than whatever this boring old chap is going on about,” Nick spoke, shaking Zayn and Louis’ hands, “And you are?”

“I’m Zayn, and this is Louis” Zayn introduced them both, which Louis was grateful for.

When they finally reached the pub, it was filled with students and Niall and Harry who had gone ahead were waving them over to a booth they’d claimed. Zayn sat down next to Liam, continuing with their conversation on the pros and cons of Marvel versus DC. Louis looked around the table and thought it best to sit at the end, in case he wanted to head out early. 

“Hey Lou, can I get you something to drink?” Harry asked from where he was sitting opposite him.

“If you’re going to the bar Harry, darling, can you get me one of those fruity pink things, I can never remember what they’re called,” Nick called from his spot in the middle, and suddenly the whole table was shouting their drink orders to Harry.

“I don’t want anything, but I can help you carry?” Louis offered a very overwhelmed Harry.

“Thanks, I promise I won’t spill anything on you this time.” Harry smiled, and Louis thought he was so pretty. “Are you sure you don’t want anything? I’ll just get two of what I’m having and then if you don’t like it, I’ll have it. Is that alright?”

“Harry, you really don’t have to get me anything, I’m honestly fine,” Louis muttered, staring down at Harry’s boots to try hide his blush. It’s just that Harry looks really good tonight in tight black skinnies and a sheer shirt, and Louis is basically wearing pyjamas, so Zayn was right, he thought Harry was fit.

“I want to,” he replied simply, “I’m really glad you came, I’ve made such a fool out of me every time you’re around and when Zayn mentioned you were coming I thought it would be a great way to get to know each other considering we’re neighbours.”

“You’re Styles, H? I’ve never seen you in the hallways, though. I didn’t even realise,” Louis said, embarrassed that he didn’t know this fact.

“Yeah, I wake up really early to go on a morning run, and there aren’t any guys in our wing doing the same course as me, so I haven’t been very social. Also my sister lives near, so I’ve been visiting her a lot since I hardly got to see her at home,” Harry explained and Louis could picture him all sweaty after a run.

“Well it’s cool to know that I’m not living next to a complete stranger, and thank you for the drink, I really appreciate it.” Louis said shyly, embarrassed at where his mind had gone to, and he tucked his hands into his long sleeves while they waited for their order.

It turned out that Harry had a good taste in drinks, and one drink turned in to two, which turned into Louis stumbling home clinging to Harry as Zayn and Liam tried their best to steer them clear of any oncoming traffic. Harry was very warm, and he told really funny jokes that made Louis snort. Louis liked Harry’s dimples and tried to say and do anything to make them come out. Louis thought that he was glad that Harry had stumbled into him on their first day. Zayn said that Louis had too much to drink, and that he was mumbling things he’d regret in the morning, but Louis felt the perfect amount of fuzzy, and Harry was smiling and giggling like he felt it too.

Louis remembered Harry tripping up the steps to their floor, while Niall sang the Irish national anthem very loudly. He remembered telling Harry that he could see his nipples, and that Harry laughed and asked if he could see all four. Louis also remembered Zayn telling him it was time for bed and that he and Harry could carry on flirting in the morning, but they weren’t flirting, Harry was just so pretty. The last thing Louis remembers was running to the bathroom and the horrible taste of vomit.


	3. Chapter 3

After a weekend of nursing his very sore head, and hiding from Harry in his room after Zayn told him all the things he’d said, Louis was ready to forget about it and start with schoolwork. He decided that he could face Harry, and even become friends maybe, if they both completely ignored the fact that Louis was an embarrassing, clingy, over-sharing drunk. Louis also vowed to never drink again, but that was a vow he’d made before, so he wasn’t so sure it would work.

 

The first month of actual coursework was filled with classes, late night study sessions, gross dining hall food with Zayn and Harry, and occasionally Liam and Niall too, as well as shifts at the library with Jade. Louis had come out of his shell a bit and his mum always loved to hear about all his friends, so proud that her baby was happy. He told her about Zayn’s first tattoo and how he had gone with, and how Harry already had so many. She laughed at his story about Niall leaving his towel in his room and having to run to his room naked. And he told her about when Harry came to the library, and ran into a bookshelf when he realised Louis was there, and when Harry dropped his phone in a bowl of soup, and when Harry burnt his finger baking cupcakes in the tiny communal kitchen when Louis had come in to make a cup of tea. Louis had helped him get ice and burn cream, and he didn’t end up getting that cuppa.

 

“You’ve been talking about this Harry quite a bit, darling. Is he your boyfriend, and you’re just not telling me?” his mum asked over the phone one evening. He was lying with his head hanging off the edge of the bed, but as soon as he heard that he bolted upright and groaned loudly.

 

“Muuum, we’re just friends. He’s just really nice, and obviously I can’t deny that he’s very pretty, but we’re only friends.” Louis explained, and then let out a huffed, “not that it’s any of your business, honestly!” Louis also left out the fact that he’d probably ruined all chances of romances after drink three, even if Harry was not in fact straight.

 

“Oh Boo, you know I’m just teasing.” Jay said, lovingly. “I miss you so much, sweetheart.”

 

“I miss you too, Mum,” Louis said before there was a quiet knock on his door, “We can chat again soon, there’s someone at my door. Don’t forget to send me pictures of the twins in their costumes for their play! I love you lots.”

 

“I love you too, boo bear, chat soon.” Louis said his final goodbyes before heading to his door to find out who was looking for him. He knew that Zayn would probably have just walked in, and he was quite surprised to see a cozy looking Harry standing sheepishly in the hall, with his giant jumper and soft joggers on.

 

“Hi, I hope I’m not interrupting anything?” Harry said, unsure.

 

“No, nothing really, what’s up?” Harry and Louis had become good friends since the night at the pub, but Harry always seemed a little bit shy, or uncertain around Louis, and Louis just assumed that he was probably straight and didn’t want a repeat of Louis confessions at the pub. They had never hung out without the presence of someone else either, so Louis didn’t know what to expect with him standing outside his door in fluffy socks.

 

“Okay, um, great. It’s just that I remember you saying you wanted to see Peter Pan, the other day because you had never seen it? And well, when I was at my sisters today she happened to have a copy, so I was wondering if – “ Harry let out a nervous chuckle, “I was wondering if you would like to watch it? With me?”

 

“Oh,” was all Louis said, and he saw Harry’s face fall. “That was really thoughtful, Harry, I’d love to watch it, I’m just surprised you remembered that” Harry’s smile returned and Louis saw a faint tinge of pink on his cheeks.

 

“It’s no big deal,” Harry whispered, and Louis had never seen this tall tattooed boy look so shy and cute. “We can watch in my room if you’d like, I have popcorn and my sister loves decorating, so she’s made it proper cozy.” Harry said, obviously excited. Louis was about to say yes when Harry frowned and added, “or we could do it in your room, I’m sure your room is just as cozy and you’re probably way more comfortable in here, so-“

 

“Harry, your room is perfect.” Louis interrupted before Harry worked himself up too much. Harry just smiled and shook his head, realising how silly he was being. “Let me just change out of my jeans and I’ll knock on your door?” he offered, and Harry nodded and said that he’d get everything ready in the meantime. When Louis heard Harry’s door click shut, he closed his own and breathed in a shaky breath. He hadn’t really confronted his feelings for Harry, always kept them buried for fear of Harry not reciprocating, because he’d always thought he was straight. Everyone teased him about Harry, but he always claimed that friendship was all he felt for him, even though he knew that ever since that night in the pub he had developed a small crush on the curly haired boy. He’d never even admitted that to himself, and now he’s going to sit through an entire movie with him.

 

Not knowing why Harry had invited him was unnerving, but Louis picked out his favourite pair of joggers just in case. They hung in a way that made his bum look extra good. He took one last look in the mirror, adjusting his fringe, before heading out and knocking on Harry’s door. Harry opened almost immediately, and gave Louis his dimpled smile before letting him in. Harry was right when he had said that his room was cozy. He had fairy lights up on the walls, and tons of throw pillows scattered across his bed. There were polaroid pictures stuck on the walls, and a soft looking quilt draped over his bed that looked hand made. The dvd menu was showing on the small television mounted on the wall next to his desk that added to the soft glow of the lights.

 

“Welcome to my humble abode,” Harry joked softly, fidgeting with sleeves.

 

“It’s really beautiful, Haz” Louis admitted, and cheeks heating when he realised he’d said the nickname out loud. “It really suits you, your sister has excellent taste.”

 

Harry was still hovering by the door, watching Louis look around the room. Louis had to clear his throat before Harry broke out of his daze, chuckling awkwardly. He moved to sit on the bed, patting the seat next to him, and Harry’s room is the same as Louis’ so he should have known that they’d probably have to sit on the bed, but all Louis could think about was _no homo, no homo, no homo_. He climbed up onto the bed, leaving enough space between them so they weren’t touching, even going so far as moving pillows between them in the guise of getting comfortable.

 

“Comfy?” Harry asked, smiling at Louis while he made what looked like a nest. Louis just nodded, not looking at him, knowing that his cheeks were flaming. “I was surprised you’d never seen this, with you having six younger siblings and all,” he said conversationally, and _this boy really remembered everything_ , Louis thought. The movie was starting, but Harry was looking at Louis like he wanted an answer.

 

“Yeah well, I guess they just prefer the princess movies more” Louis explained, his eyes on the movie but his focus on the way Harry had shifted closer to him, disrupting the wall of pillows he’d created.

 

“I see,” Harry breathed. Louis could see Harry looking at him from the corner of his eye, and another flood of _no homo_ thoughts came rushing through his mind. “Do you like princesses?” Harry whispered, and that’s when Louis finally looked at him, he had wide eyes and he looked as though he was asking the meaning of life, “I personally prefer the princes, you know, Eric, Flynn Ryder. Although I do think I would make a wonderful Rapunzel,” he added, leaning in closer to Louis like it was a secret.

 

Louis could not hold in his laughter. It bubbled up in his chest, and spilled out in loud giggles, eyes closed and head tilted back. “I’m really sorry,” he finally said, trying to compose himself, and when he looked at Harry again, the boy was smiling fondly at him. “Harry, is this your way of telling me that you’re gay?” he asked, still very amused by this very confusing boy.

 

“It is, and I am.” Harry said, still smiling. Louis felt elated that his assumptions were wrong, but at the same time extremely nervous. Something in his face must have given that away, and Harry’s face grew panicked, “I hope that’s okay, I mean if that makes you uncomfortable you don’t have to stay, but you’re fine with Zayn, so I just thought – “ he rushed out, shifting away from Louis.

 

“Harry, Haz, listen,” Louis said, unthinkingly grabbing Harry’s hand, “Obviously you being gay is okay, I mean it’s more than okay, it’s great really. I just - well I didn’t think you were, and I was preparing to act all ‘no homo’ around you because, you know like guys, so what I’m trying to say is that I’m gay and I think you’re pretty.”

 

The two of them just stared at each other after Louis confession for about ten seconds before Louis realised what he’d done and dropped Harry’s hand like it burned him. He turned away and buried his face in his hands, feeling like a complete fool. _Just because Harry is gay does not mean you stand a chance with him_ , Louis thought, and he felt like crying.

 

“I think I need to go,” he squeaked out, moving to leave, and never face Harry ever again.

 

“I think you’re pretty too,” was Harry’s reply, and he looked like Bambi because his eyes were wide and he was so cute.

 

“Thanks Haz,” Louis chuckled, “but can we like, pretend none of that happened? Except for the gay parts, obviously.”

 

“If that’s what you want,” Harry said, his voice still soft. Louis smiled appreciatively, and moved to leave when Harry grabbed his hand and added, “only if you stay and watch the movie with me. I-, it’s just that – please?”

 

So Louis stayed. And it was awkward at first but then Harry’ head was on Louis shoulder, and then their legs were tangled underneath the warm quilt, and then the movie was finished and Harry was asleep on Louis’ chest and he just couldn’t find it in himself to wake him, so he just closed his eyes, and before he knew it he was asleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> First ever fic, soooooo, yeah.


End file.
